Two Sides
by El Violinista
Summary: AU. Ligero OOC, pero manteniendo las personalidades.Un psicopata esta matando de una manera horrible en Jump City... hasta la llegada de un joven detective con la mision de detenerlo... si no descubre antes lo muy parecido que son.


Two Sides...

By Cajun.

Capitulo 1: Slade (equilibrio).

La sangre corría aun fria por su cuchillo.

Como un gato permanecia sentado en frente de la única ventana del pequeño departamento, escuchando. La luz solo reflejaba una sombra informe sobre el frío cuerpo.

"Personas" penso, mirando el cuerpo que ya no sangraba "Calaveras."

Se levanto, produciendo un ligero sonido de metal debido a su traje, dirigiendose a la cama donde descansaba la mujer: sus bellos ojospurpuras miraban hacia arriba, vacios y muertos, su suave cabello purpureodescansaba manchado de sangre... su cabeza casi separada de su cuerpo rodaria si no tenía cuidado...

Sonrio, casi con cariño, mientras enderezaba la cabeza, colocandola grotescamente en su lugar mientras con su otra mano sacaba una afilada hoja ya bañada en sangre. No le habia dado tiempo de traer todos sus instrumentos, pero un maestro sabe improvisar.

- Shhhh, pequeña.- murmuro con su grave voz, mirandola con su frio ojos gris.- Nadie os hara mas daño.- sonrio con sarcasmo detras de su oscura máscara.- No despues de mí...

Se dio la vuelta, mirando el lugar donde habia estado hacia unos momentos, como de costumbre hay estaba ella, como todas las demas, esperando a que se la llevara.

- No me temeis¿o si Arella?.- le pregunto a la pequeña niña que agarraba sus rodillas bajo su vestido blanco.- Vos era valiente, luchasteis hasta el ultimo suspiro, os esforsasteir hasta el fin... pero no fue suficiente... y ahora tengo que haceros pagar- volteo a ver de nuevo el cuerpo muerto, mientras escuchaba en su mente los sollozos de la niña.- Tocabais tan bien... no se que os paso...

El sol casi había salido cuando abandono el departamento, como una sombra mas que se alejaba con la noche que acababa de terminar. Nadie habria sospechado de él y si lo hicieran, nadie tendria las agallas para hablar sobre él¿Qué era sino una fria silueta que presagiaba desgracia si te acercabas demasiado?. Su brazo izquierdo estaba extendido, cogiendo la mano de la pequeñaArella con su vestido blanco, que no habia dejado de llorar desde que salieron del departamento viendo en lo que la había transformado: una de sus mejores piezas, admitio para si mismo al recordar sus primeras obras de arte.

Miro a la pequeña, que ahora cargaba un clarinete en su otra mano, sin dejar de llorar.

- Pobre pequeña...- dijo con un susurro, pero se interrumpio bruscamente, escuchando un sonido muy familiar.- Policias... policias...

Miro al cielo, viendo como el sol no habia terminado de salir siquiera, pensando que era la primera vez que la policia estaba tan cerca de él. Sintio un escalofrio de anticipacion al saber lo cerca que habia estado... pero él era él mejor. Llego a uno de los muchos callejones, mirando siempre hacia el frente, porque sabia que si volteaba las arañas de luz lo alcanzarian y lo despedazarian.

" Estan mejorando, creo" penso, mirando la puerta y abriendola tranquilamente, dejando a la pequeña pasar primero a las sombras... despues de todo, él era un caballero.

- Dejad de llorar.- dijo mientras la conducia al sotano del edificio, evitando profundos pozos que caian hasta mas abajo de la tierra, charcos formados por las numerosas lluvias que habian azotado la ciudad en los dias anteriores, las enredaderas que subian por los muros.

- ¿Porqué...?.- dijo la pequeña, mientras él la jalaba para que avanzara mas rápido.- ¿Porqué yo...?

- Serviste para un noble proposito,Arella, pero descepcionaste a los angeles.- dijo con su oscura voz, mientras recorrias los estrechos tuneles subterraneos que amenazaban con caerse en cualquier momento.- Todo estamos aqui por algo... yo estoy para mantener un equilibrio...

El equilibrio, despues de todo, mantiene las cosas en su lugar, a los angeles en el cielo y a los demonios en el infierno. El equilibrio mantiene a las cosas funcionando: todo tiene dos lados iguales, pero diferentes, penso mientras llegaban a su destino.

- ¿Y a donde perteneces tu?... ¿Quien es tu otro lado?- dijo la pequeña Arella, mientras se reunia con los demás antes de que él cerrara la puerta del armario, todas las caras de sus angeles le voltearon a verlo mientras la franja de luz se estrechaba poco a poco, con sus ojitos bañados en lagrimas de sangre.

- Esa es la pregunta.- contesto él, cerrando la puerta.- ¿Quien?...


End file.
